Talk to Me
by CSI-kirsty
Summary: GSR, Dinner, a kiss and an arguement. That's all i'm telling you.
1. If i could turn back the clock

**This is a really short story that i wrote while watching a CSI. I will update my other stories shortly. I got a lot on my mine at the minute.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own CSI or any of its characters, but i wish i did.**

"Sara, Sara open the door i want to talk to you..."

"Just leave me alone"

"Look just open the door, please...I'm worried about you"

"Are you really worried about me Grissom or is this some trick to make me open the door."Sara exclaims tears streaming down her face.

"I am worried about you Sara; just give me five minutes, please."

She slowly opens the door and comes face to face with him. They stand there for a few minutes just staring. "Are you coming in, or do you plan on standing outside."

He walks into her apartment "take a seat".

"You've got five minutes then your leaving."

"Ok, look Sara, I'm sorry i didn't mean to...too..."

"kiss me then walk away, break my heart, destroy all hope, grissom i could go on forever and name endless thing that you have done to hurt my feelings, i don't know why i still want to be with you, i don't know why after all the heart ache you have caused me i still want you to hold me and tell me that you love me"

"I'm sorry if i could turn back the clock i would"

7 hours earlier

"Sara, can i talk to you in my office for a minute."

"Sure."

Grissom started walking towards his office, closely followed by Sara.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Err...i...well...i wanted...to...er."

"Grissom, what's wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing's wrong, i just...wanted to see if you would...er"

"Spit it out Griss."

"This is hard for me Sara; i wanted to know if you would like to have dinner with me"

"Wow, em, wow."

"We don't have to go out. I mean it was just a suggestion, i don't want to pressure you into anything you might regret..."

"Grissom, stop mumbling." She began to walk out the door but stopped in her tracks. "Oh and yes." and with that she was gone.

I will update as soon as possible...click the little button and tell me what you think! 


	2. Found out

**I am sorry about the huge delay on all the stories. My computer is an idiot and will not let me upload stories/chapters. It's partly fixed know and will let me upload some but not all. R&R please…because it's you lot out there that keep me writing (plus I will reply and there is a possibility of getting a sneak peak if I've already written the next chapter). Hope you enjoy reading the second chapter to talk to me…**

Grissom spent the rest of the shift in his office staring at the wall in front of him.

_Where should i take her?_

_Spice & Rice?_

_Maybe _

_What about..._

Cathrine walked in.

"What a night so far, apparently the father's DNA was found on the cigarette you...Grissom, are you listening to me?"

"Oh, err...yes of course."

"What did i just say?"

"Something about cigarettes."

"You've been in your office all day and when i try and tell you what i found you're lost in your thoughts..." She gave him a suspicious look. "Good for you Gil."

"Good for me? What?"

"You asked Sara out."

"How do you know...?"

_Oh, well done Gil, you just told her point blank that you asked Sara out._

"I mean, i don't know what you're on about Cathrine."

"Sure Gil" She said nodding her head sarcastically. "I'm happy for you."

"Seriously Cathrine i didn't ask Sara out"

"Yeh, right" She exclaimed sarcastically.

Catherine left Grissoms office in search of Sara; if she could get it out of Grissom that quickly then getting Sara to tell her that Grissom asked her out would be easily. She found her sitting on a bench in the locker room gazing into space.

"Hi"

Sara jumped at the sound of Catherine's voice. "Jeez Catherine, you scared me!"

"Sorry!"

"It's ok, i was just...shocked"

"Mmmhhhh, you looked like you where on a different planet."

"Oh, yeh just thinking..."

_About Grissom_

"About?"

"Nothing in particular."

_Oh, so now Grissom means nothing to you._

_No it's just that Cathrine doesn't know about Grissom._

"You going anywhere to night?" Catherine questioned.

"Err...no...Defiantly not." Sara exclaimed while shaking her head.

_Wow Sara that sounded convincing_

_Hey there's no need for sarcasm_

"Oh, i see" struggling to keep the smile from appearing on her face.

"Why do you ask?" Sara inquired.

"Oh no reason!"

_No reason at all_

Sara stood up and made her way to her locker.

"It's just that a little bird told me that you were going out to night...on a date" Catherine simply stated.

"Who told you this FLASE information?" As she was speaking she gritted her teeth at the word false.

"Oh no one in particular."

_Only the man that your ment to be seeing tonight._

"Say i was going out to night, did this person tell you who i was going out with, if i was going out with anyone, obviously." Grissom walked into the locker room and stood a fair distance behind Sara. He did not make sound. Catherine realised that because Sara had her head in her locker she could not see Grissom. A wicked grin spread across her face.

"Grissom..."

"What! How do you..."

"Catherine." Grissom replied. Sara turned around shell shocked.

"Hey Sara."Grissom smiled at the sight of Sara.

"What, oh err... yeh hi."

"Sara, can i see you in my office in a minute please?"

"Err...yeh" She replied still struggling to form words. Grissom exited the locker room.

"Soooo, you're going on a date, to night, with Grissom?"

"Yeh, i mean no, i would never go out with Grissom, i mean look at the age difference..."

"Sara save your breath, Grissom already told me that you and he where going on a date."

"He told you?" Sara gave Catherine a suspicious look. "Why would he want to do that? It doesn't sound at all like him..." She stood there thinking. Cathrine could hear her brain ticking. "Maybe you tricked him into saying it, like you did with me... because...Grissom would never openly tell people that he was going on a date with me, he's too private..." Sara stopped mid sentence when she realised that Greg was behind her. "How long have you been standing there?" Sara questioned her cheeks going a Rosie shade of red.

"Long enough to know that you're going on a date with Grissom." Greg exclaimed, a huge grin plastered over his face. He looked as if he was about to jump up and down (he knew how much Sara wanted Grissom and know that Grissom had finally plucked up the guts to ask her out. He was excited for her).

"Oh for pity's sake! He only asked me 5 hours ago and all ready half the lab knows!"

"I would say you where exaggerating a bit Sara..."

"Look, I want both of you to swear on your lives that you will not tell any other living soul. Have you got that? because if you do 'accidentally' tell someone you'll have me to deal with." With that she walked out of the locker room and towards Grissoms office.


	3. The phone call

**I am trying to finish Catherine's plan and I love that song before I finish Talk to me but I just thought because of all the awesome reviews and because I haven't updated this story in ages I would give you the next chapter. Thank you to CSI Granger for the awesome beta editing! So here is the next chapter of Talk to me…**

Sara went to Grissom's office as requested and would have stayed to talk to him if her pager hadn't gone off.

"Sorry Griss." Sara told him as she began to reluctantly walk out of his office.

"It's ok." He whispered but she had already gone. He sighed, leaning back in his chair, he lets his fingers run through his greying curls.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR **

It felt like hours until her shift was over, ever minute checking her watch to see if it had moved any further. Sara sighed as she began to walk towards her car, clicking it open; she slid in, put it in drive and drove as fast as was permitted. After stopping at about 5 sets of stop lights, she was outside her house.

She sighed inwardly, hands still on the wheel, looking up at her front door.

_Come on Sara, get your act together! _

She walked through her door and instantly turned towards her wardrobe. That's when she realised that she had no idea what she was meant to wear, more importantly what time Grissom was supposed to be picking her up at. She quickly walked to the living room.

Sara grabbed her phone and pressed 1 on her speed dial. A few seconds later Grissom answered his phone.

"Gil speaking," She smiled; she liked the sound of him saying that.

"Why, hello Gil." She replied as her smile grew larger.

_She sounded so sexy just then._

_When?_

_Just now when she called me Gil._

_I love it when she calls me Gil._

"Oh…hi Sara." His voice went from being all macho to being soft and caring when he said her name.

"I was just calling, to ask…what should I wear?" Sara said while curling her hair around her fingers unknowingly.

"What ever you want to wear?" Confusion dripping from every word.

_What should she wear?_

_How am I supposed to know?_

_No I wasn't asking you, it was a rhetorical question…_

_Oh why didn't you say so?_

_Because I didn't think that I need to explain that it was a rhetorical question to the other half of my brain…_

_Err…sorry to knock you out of your rambling but my question was a rhetorical question too._

_What question?_

When the other half of his brain didn't answer, the part which asked the question asked…

_Why didn't you answer?_

_Because I thought I was rhetorical._

"Anything?" Sara asked sceptically.

_Nothing would be fine by me._

_You're going out, she can't wear nothing!_

_I meant for when it was just me and her alone._

_Oh but this is a first date don't you think you getting a little ahead of your self?_

_A guy can dream can't he?_

_I hope you're not saying any of this out loud without knowing._

"Yeah…" Grissom began but was cut short.

"Where are we going?" Sara inquired.

"That my dear is a surprise."

_Oh My God, I love it when he calls me that._

_What?_

_Dear, it's so…oh you know…sweet_

"He's sweet?!"

_Oh My God did I just say that out load_

_Yes, well done genius._

"Who's sweet?" Grissom asked his face was priceless.

_Crap! Oh, it's too late now, just tell him the truth._

"Um, you're sweet." She explained trying to contain her laughter.

"Oh." Grissom exclaimed, his cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"Come round and pick me up at 7.00 o'clock, Oh and do I need to be wearing anything fancy or just normal?" she asked still giggling slightly.

"That's what I meant before, it's a woman thing, and we like to know what to wear before we go out."

"Oh well…well just something pretty, not to eccentric but nice." He didn't quite know what to tell her to wear, and Sara knew that he was having a hard time.

_I like him even more._

"Alright."

"OK then I'll be there at 7."

"Bye Griss."

"Goodbye Sara."


End file.
